Code Lyoko Meets Inuyasha
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Aelita, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich go to Lyoko one last time before shuting down XANA. But the scanners malfunction and send them to a different time. Will the four friends find help to return home? Or will they be killed by demons? Complete!
1. A normal day goes wrong

discalmer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Code Lyoko.

**Chapter 1**

A normal day goes wrong.

Finally after four years Jeremie and his friends. Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. Are ready to shut down XANA. Aelita has an anitvirus so she doesn't disappear when XANA is shutdown. But the scan that scans for any activated towers isn't working. Jeremie said "Aelita you Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich should go to Lyoko and check for any activated towers. While I try to fix the scan." His four friends nodded and went to the scanners. The all went into the scanners. And Jeremie started the proseger to send them to Lyoko one last time. But when the scanners started up they malfunctioned. Jeremie heard a boom and got worried. He fixed the scan for towers. When the scan said no towers have been activated.

Jeremie looked at his screen and saw that his friends aren't on Lyoko. Jeremie went down to the scanners and didn't see his friends. The 16 year old is very worried so he went to go find his friends. But before he went looking for them he shut down XANA. Then Jeremie started searching the factory for his friends. Meanwhile with Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. They are all on the ground in a forest somewhere. The four friends sat up and Yumi asked "Are we in the forest sector of Lyoko?" They all looked at each other and Aelita said "We aren't on Lyoko at all." Odd looked around and asked "Where are we then?" Ulrich said "I have no idea."

What they don't know is that the scanners malfunctioned and acted as time machines. Now Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi are in feudal Japan. The friends continued looking around and Yumi saw bamboo. She said "The only places that has bamboo is China and Japan." Odd said "Great we've narrowed it down to. A huge country and a island." Aelita said "We should look around and try to figure out where we are." The friends nodded and started walking. Soon they came upon a village. Odd said "Look at how they're dressed." Yumi pulled her friends back into the forest. Ulrich said "Ouch Yumi take it easy."

Yumi said "Sorry guys but I'm from Japan. And when I learned about Japan's history. I remember learning about feudal Japan. In feudal times people dressed like that." Ulrich asked "How did we wind up in feudal Japan? And how do we get home?" Aelita said "It's possible that the scanners malfunctioned and acted as time machines. As far as getting home I don't know." Yumi said "It's possible that we can find someone that can help us get home." With that said the four friends continued walking in the forest. As they walked Yumi said "We'll have to keep our guards up. Because all kinds of dangerous demons live in the feudal Japan." Odd said "Oh great it'll be like being on Lyoko."

Ulrich said "Yeah but we aren't on Lyoko." So as the friends walked they kept their guard up. They all hope that there is someone somewhere in the feudal era that can help them. What they don't know is that. They'll get help from a group with a girl from their time in it. Hopefully they can find this group before they get into trouble.

* * *

Comin soon chapter 2 


	2. Inuyasha and his group meet new friends

discalmer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Code Lyoko.

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha and his group meet new friends.

A mile away from the four friends is Inuyasha and his group. They are in a field resting from a long day of traveling. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome, and Kilala are sitting under a tree. In the tree they are sitting under is Inuyasha. With Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi they can hear something in the bushes. Odd said "Ok whoever you are come on out." Suddenly a huge bear demon appeared and the four friends screamed. A mile away Inuyasha heard screaming. The hanyou jumped out of the tree. He said "I hear screaming." Then he took off running. His friends got up and followed him. The four friends are running away from the bear demon.

Suddenly they hear someone say "Wind Scar." The four friends hid before they were seen. By now Inuyasha's friends have caught up to him. The hanyou said "I killed the bear demon. But I don't see the people that were screaming." Kagome said "They could be hiding somewhere." Sango said "You can come out we aren't going to hurt you." In their hiding spot Ulrich asked "Should we come out of hiding?" Aelita nodded and said "Yes we should they could help us." The four friends came out of hiding. Kagome saw them and said "It looks like they are from my time." Miroku went up to the freighted friends and said "There is no reason to be scared."

Odd asked "Who are you?" The monk said "My name is Miroku I'm a monk. Over there is Sango she's a demon slayer. Kagome is from your time and has sacred powers. Kilala is Sango's pet cat demon. Shippo is a young fox demon. And Inuyasha is half dog demon half human." Odd asked "If Sango is a demon slayer. How come she doesn't slay the fox and dog demon?" Sango said "I only slay evil demons. Inuyasha and Shippo are far from evil." Kagome asked "Now that you know names. What are your names?" A pink haired girl said "My name is Aelita and these are my friends. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi." The two groups became one and went back to the tree.

They made camp and the four friends explained how they got there, Kagome said "The way I go home is through the bone eater's well. But we aren't anywhere near it." Inuyasha snorted and said "And we won't be going to the bone eater's well. Until after we defeat Naraku." Ulrich asked "Who is Naraku?" Sango, Miroku, and Kagome told the four friends about Naraku. Yumi said "This Naraku person reminds me of XANA." Aelita nodded and said "I agree Yumi." Ulrich said "If you like we can help you defeat Naraku." Inuyasha asked "Without weapons how would you fight?" Yumi said "Ulrich and I know martial arts, Odd street fights, and Aelita can keep an eye on Shippo and Kilala."

After eating dinner the group relaxed and talked. Well almost everyone is relaxing and talking. Inuyasha is sitting on a near by hill. He watching the sun set and likes to be alone sometimes. Aelita asked "Is he always by himself?" Kagome said "Most of the time yes." Shippo said "He's used to being alone. From the what said Inuyasha's father died on the night he was born. And his mother died when he was six." Yumi asked "Who is Myouga?" Kagome said "Myouga was Inuyasha father's adviser. Now he looks after Inuyasha. Oh yeah he's a flea but we haven't seen him in a while."

Aelita asked "How old is Inuyasha?" Miroku said "In demon years he's 250 years old. In human years he's 17." The four friends were shocked about Inuyasha's age. As it got late the group got ready for bed. Inuyasha jumped up into the tree and got comfortable. The rest of the group comfortable. Then they all went to sleep.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 3. 


	3. Training and Naraku's defeat

discalmer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Code Lyoko.

Sessho's Gal: thank you I'm glad you like it. 

**Chapter 3**

Training and Naraku's defeat.

In the morning after eating the group packed up and headed off. As they traveled Odd asked "Do you guys know where Naraku is?" Miroku said "Yes we do we just need to catch up." Odd went by Ulrich and said "I have a feeling that we'll be traveling all day." While traveling Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita. Got to know Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala. The four friends decided to leave Inuyasha alone. That evening Inuyasha said "We're getting close to Naraku's hideout. Let's make camp here and train for a while." The group made camp. Kagome made dinner then the group ate. After eating Inuyasha distanced himself from the group.

Aelita had a feeling that she should go talk to Inuyasha. So she got up and went up to Inuyasha. Yumi asked Ulrich "What is Aelita doing? Ulrich said "It looks like she's going over to Inuyasha." Aelita sat down next to Inuyasha and said "You know we aren't going to bite." Inuyasha sighed and said "I know you and your friends don't bite. It's just I'm ok if I meet people one at a time. But when it come to meeting groups of people. I don't do so well." Aelita smiled and said "So that's why you haven't said much to us. Well I'm Aelita I'll have the rest of my friends introduce themselves." After talking to Inuyasha Aelita went over to her friends

She explained why Inuyasha hasn't said much to them. Yumi said "Poor guy I'll go next." Soon Inuyasha saw a black haired girl sit next to him. The young woman said "Hi I'm Yumi and I don't blame you for being apprehensive." Inuyasha said "Thank you Yumi I'm glad you guys are coming over one at a time." Yumi went over to her friends after talking to Inuyasha. She said "Ok Ulrich and Odd you're going to have to decide who goes next." Odd and Ulrich did rock, paper, scissors. As usual Ulrich won so Odd had to go next. Odd sat next to the hanyou and said "Hi I'm Odd the biggest prankster in Kadic." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and said "You're the weirdest person I ever met."

Odd said "Thank you I'll take that as a complement." After talking to Inuyasha Odd went over and said "Ok it's your turn Ulrich." Ulrich went over sat next to Inuyasha and said "Hi I'm Ulrich need anything come to me." Now that Inuyasha has met the four friends he rejoined the group. It's late so the group bedded down for the night. As usual Inuyasha is up in a tree. While everyone slept around the fire. In the morning the group woke up smelling food. Kagome had gotten up early to make breakfast. After eating the group went off training. Miroku and Sango are training together. Kagome is training by herself. Yumi and Ulrich are training together.

Odd went yup to Inuyasha and asked Can I train with you?" The hanyou said "Sure I don't see why not." Odd and Inuyasha started practicing hand to hand combat. Aelita being the neutral one is keeping an eye on Shippo and Kilala. Two weeks later the group is ready to fight Naraku. They left Aelita, Shippo, and Kilala at camp. While the rest of the group went to go fight Naraku. When they arrived at Naraku hideout. Kagome found a dead Kikyo, Miroku found a dead Koga, and Sango found her brother but he's dead.

Inuyasha growled, unsheathed Tetsusaiga, and said "Get out here fight Naraku." Just then Naraku and Kagura came out. Odd said "Man Naraku and Kagura are uglier than I thought." Naraku said "Kagura take care of half of the group. And I'll take care of the other half." With that said the battle began. Kagura is fighting Sango, Miroku, Ulrich, and Yumi. And Naraku is fighting Inuyasha, Kagome, and Odd. Inuyasha said "Protect Kagome and I'll kill Naraku." The hanyou swung Tetsusaiga and said "Adamant Barrage." Naraku's barrier broke when Inuyasha used the attack. The evil hanyou got mad and started attacking.

Inuyasha said "Heads up Odd and Kagome." An hour later Inuyasha got the chance to attack. So he swung Tetsusaiga and said "Adamant Barrage." At the same time Kagome fired a sacred arrow. As Naraku died he stabbed Kagome with a tentchal. After Naraku died Inuyasha found the sacred jewel. He found the shard Kagome had and added it to the jewel. Then Inuyasha asked "Is everyone ok?" Sango, Ulrich, and Yumi and said "Miroku is dead." Odd said "Kagome is dead too."

* * *

Coming soon cahpter 4. 


	4. Inuyasha breaks down and the friends go

discalmer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Code Lyoko.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for the review.

**Chapter 4**

Inuyasha breaks down and the friends go home.

After burying Kagome and Miroku the rest of the group went back to camp. When they returned Aelita asked "Where are Kagome and Miroku?" Sango sighed and said "They were killed." Shippo said "We should go to Kaede's village." The demon slayer had Kilala transform. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita got on Kilala's back with Sango. Shippo is on Inuyasha's shoulder. Kilala took off into the air and headed to Kaede's. Inuyasha is on the ground running and keeping up. They are almost to Kaede's village. When suddenly the group heard a snap and Inuyasha howling. Kilala landed and they saw that Inuyasha is hopping on his left foot. Shippo hopped off Inuyasha's shoulder and asked "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

The hanyou whimpered and said "I broke my leg." Odd and Ulrich got off Kilala and went over to Inuyasha. Together they helped Inuyasha while they followed Kilala. Once at Kaede's village they went into the old priestess's hut. They told Kaede what has happed. While the old priestess took care of Inuyasha's leg. Then she removed the spell on his rosary. Yumi asked "Isn't the bone eater's well near by?" Sango nodded and said "Yes it is." Odd came back in the hut with a tree branch. He gave it to Ulrich ad said "Here you go dude whittle away." Ulrich got out a pocket knife and started whittling.

Two days later Inuyasha is looking at the sacred jewel. Sango asked "Have you decided on a wish?" Inuyasha said "No I haven't." The demon slayer said "I have a wish. Because I've grown close to Odd and his friends." Inuyasha nodded and said "I too have grown close to them." Just then Ulrich came in and said "Here you go Inuyasha I made this cane for you." Inuyasha used the cane to get up and said "Thank you Ulrich got get your friends. And Sango and I will take you to the bone eater's well." Ulrich nodded and went to get his friends. Once Ulrich got Odd, Aelita, and Yumi Inuyasha and Sango were waiting. On the way to the bone eater's well. Aelita asked "Where we we end up if this works?"

Inuyasha said "If this works you'll end up in modern Japan." The four friends nodded and said good bye. Inuyasha said "Wait Sango and I want to go with you." Odd asked "How would you two fit in?" The hanyou held out the sacred jewel. Inuyasha said "I wish for me to be human, Kilala to be a normal cat, and for Sango and I to know how to live in modern times." The jewel glowed and disappeared and Kilala has one tail. Inuyasha's hair turned black and his eyes turned dark brown and his ears are now human ears. Sango stayed the same. Yumi asked "Why did you do that for?" Sango put down her weapon and said "Inuyasha and I have grown close to you guys. That's why we did it."

Inuyasha went first then he was followed by Kilala, Sango, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi. A light surrounded them as they went from one time to another. When the light disappeared Inuyasha was the last out of the well. Odd asked "Ok now that we're in Japan how are we going to get to France?" Yumi said "I have a relative that can help." They went to the airport and got on a plane. Ulrich said "I'm glad you have a relative that works at the airport Yumi." Aelita said "I can't wait to see Jeremie."

* * *

Coming soon chapter 5. 


	5. A reunion

discalmer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Code Lyoko.

**Chapter 5**

A reunion.

As the plane flew over China Yumi got out her cell phone. Ulrich asked "What are you doing Yumi?" She said "I'm calling Jeremie so he get started on. Forged birth certificates for Sango and Inuyasha." Odd asked "What are these two going to do for clothes?" Aelita said "I have extra clothes Sango can have." Ulrich looked at the sleeping Inuyasha and said "I have some clothes Inuyasha can have." Luckily Yumi's relative gave Inuyasha crouches to use. Yumi dialed Jeremie's number and heard it ring. Then she heard and Jeremie say "Hello." Yumi said "Hi Jeremie it's Yumi." Jeremie asked "Yumi where have you guys been?" Yumi said "No time to explain. But we need you to get started forges birth certificates."

Jeremie said "Names and date of birth please." The young woman said "Sango Taijiya May 12th 1991. And Inuyasha Hane March 19th 1990." After talking to Jeremie Yumi hung up. Just then the pilot said "We are now landing in France." Sango woke Inuyasha as the plane landed. After the plane landed the passengers got off. Odd said "It's a good thing we know how to get to Kadic from here." Suddenly they heard someone say "Guys I'm so glad you're back." The four friends said "Hi Jeremie." Jeremie went up to his friends and asked "Who are these two?" Aelita said "Jeremie I would like you to meet Inuyasha and Sango."

On the way to the hospital to have Inuyasha's leg looked at. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita told Jeremie what happened. Luckily Jeremie has a relative that works at the hospital. Inuyasha's leg is so badly broken. That Jeremie's relative had to do surgery. To fix Inuyasha's leg and repair damaged muscles. Three hours later Jeremie's relative is done. He went out to Jeremie and his friends. His name is Bob and he said "Inuyasha is going to be fine. I fixed his leg and repaired damaged muscles." Jeremie asked "Can we go see him?" He's in recovery but I don't see why not." The doctor took Jeremie and his friends to see Inuyasha. When they went into the recovery room Inuyasha awake.

Sango asked "How are you doing?" Inuyasha groaned and said "I'm sore and sleepy." The next day Bob let Inuyasha go. They all went to the store to get Inuyasha go. They all went to the store to get Inuyasha and Sango school supplies. Luckily while Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita where gone. The students have been on summer vacation. But in a week the students will go back to school. The group is at Kadic and Odd asked "Ok how are we going to enroll Inuyasha and Sango?" Yumi said "I could tell Mr. Delmas that Sango is a distant relative of mine." Ulrich said "Yeah and I can tell him that Inuyasha is my relative." They went into the principals office. The friends can see Mr. Delmas and Sissi.

Mr. Delmas asked "What can I do for you kids?" Yumi said "I would like to enroll my distant cousin Sango Taijiya." Ulrich said "And I would like to enroll my distant cousin Inuyasha Hane." Mr. Delmas looked at Inuyasha and saw. That his head is down and he looks sad. So he asked "What's wrong with him?" Ulrich said "His family and girlfriend died in a accident. He was the only one that survived." Sissi went up to Inuyasha and said "Oh you poor thing I'll make you feel better." Odd said "Believe me Sissi you're the last thing he needs."

The others laughed at what Odd said. An extra bed was put in Jeremie's room for Inuyasha. And a extra bed was put in Aelita's room for Sango. After Sango and Inuyasha were settled in Yumi went home. Luckily Sango snuck in Kilala without the principal noticing. A week later school started up. Inuyasha and Sango are in most of their classes with their new friends.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 6. 


	6. Love blossoms and Inuyasha's recovery

discalmer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Code Lyoko.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for your review. 

**Chapter 6**

Love blossoms and Inuyasha's recovery.

A month later cast and stitches were removed from Inuyasha's right leg. Inuyasha can put weight on his leg. But he has to walk with the crouches for two more weeks. Then he can use the cane that Ulrich made him. The doctor said that Inuyasha will always have bit of a limp. But Inuyasha hasn't cheered up at all. Sango, Odd Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie. Have tried cheering him up with no luck. Right now Inuyasha is out for a walk in the forest. Odd is talking to Ulrich about girls. The blond young man asked "Ulrich how did you tell Yumi that you liked her?" Ulrich said "I waited until we were alone. Then I told her."

Odd said "Thanks man that helped a lot." Ulrich smirked and asked "Ok Odd who is she? Anybody I know?" Odd rubbed the back of his head and said "It's Sango I've grown really close to her. And if we start goin out. Maybe we can put our heads together. And figure out a way to cheer up Inuyasha." Ulrich said "About Inuyasha Jeremie wants to see us." Odd and Ulrich went to Jeremie's room and saw Yumi, Aelita, and Sango. Jeremie said "Good everyones here I think I figured out how to help Inuyasha." Sango asked "What is your idea Jeremie?" He said We should introduce him to someone who understands what he's going through."

Sango said "I some what know what he's going through. But I can't seem to get through to him." Aelita asked "Who could possibly understand what Inuyasha is going through?" Jeremie said "I went through all of the students and found Cateline. Her parents were murdered. And her boyfriend was killed." Yumi shook her head and said "I'm friends with her she has gone through a lot." Sango sighed and said "Inuyasha has been through a lot too." Jeremie smiled and said "Then it's settled Yumi will introduce Cateline to Inuyasha." When they left Jeremie's room Odd asked "Sango do you want to take Kiwi and Kilala out for a walk?"

Sango smiled and said "Sure I'll go get Kilala. Meet me at the bench by the woods." Odd nodded and went to get Kiwi. Soon Sango and Odd meet at the bench. Then they went on their walk. Kiwi and Kilala are getting along great. Just then Odd asked "Sango can I tell you something?" Sango said "Sure you can tell me anything." Odd rubbed the back of his head and said "Sango I have a crush on you. And I hope we can start a relationship." Sango smiled and said "I have a crush on you too. And I would love to start a relationship with you." The two held hands and finished their walk. After classes the next day Yumi found Cateline.

Yumi went to Cateline and said "I have someone to introduce you to." Cateline said "No thanks Yumi you and your friends are only ones that understand me. Even your new friend Sango understands me." Yumi said "Don't worry this friend of mine. Will understand what you're goin through." Yumi found Inuyasha sitting on a bench by himself. The two girls walked up to Inuyasha. Then Yumi said "Cateline this is my distant relative Inuyasha. He's an orphan now because. His parents and girlfriend were killed in a accident."

The blond haired girl held out her hand and said "Hi Inuyasha my name is Cateline. I know what you're going through. My parents were murdered and my boyfriend was killed." Inuyasha shook Cateline's hand and said "Nice to meet you. I think we'll be great friends." Two weeks later Inuyasha doesn't have to use the crouches to walk around anymore. Since he limps he uses the cane Ulrich made for him. The group of friends now know about. Sango's and Odd's relationship.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 7. 


	7. School drools

discalmer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Code Lyoko.

**Chapter 7**

School drolls.

Six days after Inuyasha met Cateline. They've been getting along great. Cateline thinks she can help Inuyasha's limp get better. By simply going on walks and jogs and doing workouts designed for strengthening leg muscles. Aelita and Jeremie think they can help. By designing and making a brace for Inuyasha's leg. Ulrich and Yumi have offered to help Inuyasha workout. And Odd Sango offered to go on walks and jogs with Cateline and Inuyasha. Right now Aelita and Jeremie are drawing up designs for for brace. And Ulrich and Yumi are watching. Sango, Odd, Cateline, and Inuyasha jog around the track. Ulrich and Yumi can see that their efforts are starting to pay off.

Inuyasha's limp is starting together better. After jogging Inuyasha did a workout with Yumi and Ulrich. An hour later Inuyasha is lying on the grass while Cateline message his bad leg. Jim Morales the gym teacher has been watching the friends. He went up to the friends and said "I've got to admit Odd, Sango, and Cateline you're good on the track." Inuyasha asked "Hey how about me?" Jim laughed and said "No offense Inuyasha but you limp worse than a soldier that got shot in the leg." Inuyasha said "But my friends have been helping me get better." Jim said "You and your friends are in your senior year. You would get better in time to join track."

With that said Jim left and went back into the school. Inuyasha sighed and laid back down and said "He's right." Ulrich said "If we keep at it your limp will get better and you could join track." Inuyasha smiled and said "Thanks man." A week later Aelita and Jeremie have done it. They have made a brace for Inuyasha's leg. Now that they are done Aelita and Jeremie went to go find their friends. They found them outside by the track. Aelita and Jeremie can see Cateline rubbing Inuyasha's leg. Jeremie asked "What's going on guys?" Sango said "Inuyasha was warming up to go for a jog. But he got sore."

Aelita said "Well it's a good thing Jeremie and I finished the brace." Inuyasha rolled up his pant leg and let Aelita and Jeremie put the brace on his leg. After the brace was on Inuyasha rolled down his pant leg. Using his cane Inuyasha got up and said "Thanks you two but my leg is still sore." Cateline said "I think you over did it yesterday." Inuyasha asked "Can we just walk?" Cateline smiled and said "Sure we can." The group of friends walked around the track. Sissi came out and saw the group of friends. She walked up to Inuyasha and asked "How are you doing? And do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Odd started laughing and said "Man that's pothitic Sissi asking guys to be her boyfriend." Inuyasha laughed and said "My leg is sore but other than that I'm fine. And Sissi I'm flattered but I'm not interested in you. I have feelings for someone else." Sissi started to pout and asked "Who do you have feelings for? I bet I'm prettier than she is." Inuyasha went up to Cateline and put his hand on her shoulder. Then he said "Cateline is the one I have feelings for. She and my friends have been with me all the way."

Cateline blushed, smiled and said "Aww thank you Inuyasha I have feelings for you too." Sissi got mad and said "I hope your leg never gets better." With that said Sissi stormed off. Sissi's friends saw what happened and followed her. They went up to her and asked "You're not going to let Inuyasha get away are you." Sissi said angrily "No I'm not going to let Inuyasha get away." One of her friends said "We can kidnap Cateline, Yumi, Aelita, and Sango." Sissi smirked and said "Great idea guys."

* * *

Coming soon chapter 8

* * *


	8. Sango, Cateline, Yumi, and Aelita are

discalmer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Code Lyoko.

Sessho's gall: thank you your review.

**Chapter 8**

Sango, Cateline, Yumi, and Aelita are kidnapped.

A week later Inuyasha's limp is better than it was. Sissi's friends have collected more friends. They now have enough people and a plan. To kidnap Sango, Cateline, Yumi, and Aelita. One of Sissi's friends is going to write notes to the girls from their boyfriends. While her friends worked Sissi asked "When you capture then where are you going to put them?" One said "We're going to put them in the garden shed." It's gym class and the four girls are separated from their boyfriends. Sissi went up to the girls and said "I have notes from your boyfriends." Sango, Yumi, Cateline, and Aelita took the notes and read them. After calls the four girls went to the garden shed like the notes said.

When they went into the shed Sissi's friends surrounded the four girls. All four girls proved to be tough. But they were overwhelmed by Sissi's friends. Now they are tied to chairs and their mouths taped shut. Sissi came out of the shadows and said "Now that you four are out of the way. I can have Inuyasha and Ulrich." One of Sissi's friends asked "What about Odd and Jeremie?" Sissi said "Those two aren't my type. But I'll love watching them suffer. Now I have to go to class. You guys keep an eye on them." With that said Sissi left. An hour later Inuyasha, Odd, Jeremie, and Ulrich.

Are noticing that their girlfriends are gone. But class is in session and the four guys are in separate classes. The bell rang and Inuyasha's cell phone rang. He answered it's Ulrich. Ulrich said "Inuyasha I think the girls are in trouble. I heard someone say they've been seeing Sissi going to the garden shed." Inuyasha said "Don't worry I'll check it out." He hung up his cell and went to his and Jeremie's room and got Tetsusaiga. When he went outside he saw Sissi and ran after her. Sissi saw him and ran to the garden shed. She went in and said "Get ready guys Inuyasha is coming and the others could be on their way."

Inuyasha called Ulrich and said "I've tracked Sissi to the garden shed. Get Odd and get over here." The black haired young man went into the garden shed. Suddenly he heard someone say "Get him guys." Using Tetsusaiga in it's sheath Inuyasha fought back. Ten minutes later Odd and Ulrich came and starting fighting. Jeremie has told Jim and Mr. Delmas. And now they are on their way. Five minutes after Odd and Ulrich started fighting. Jim and Mr. Delmas arrived and Jim said "Alright this stops now." Mr. Delmas said "Elisabeth you and your friends are coming with me." Jim untied the girls and took the tape off of their mouths.

Jeremie came into the garden shed and Aelita ran up to him and hugged him. Jim said "Ok girls and Jeremie please take Odd, Ulrich, and Inuyasha to the infirmary." Cateline gasped and said "Inuyasha limping badly again." Jeremie said "It's a good thing I brought his cane." After going to the infirmary everyone went to their rooms. Sissi and her friends were expelled. And Odd, Ulrich, and Inuyasha were rewarded for their bravery.


	9. Graduation and the friends stay together

discalmer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Code Lyoko.

**Chapter 9**

Graduation and the friends stay together.

Right now all seven friends are hard at work in their classes. They are taking their final tests. If they pass all of their classes. The friends will graduate and go into the world. Jeremie doesn't want to be separated from his friends. He expsully doesn't want to be separates from Aelita. So after he was done taking his history test. Jeremie sent a text message to his friends. It said group meeting in my and Inuyasha's room after classes are over. After classes were done the friends went to Jeremie's and Inuyasha's room. Jeremie smiled and said "I'm glad you're all here." Odd put a hand on Sango's and asked "What do you need Einstein?"

Jeremie sighed and said "As you all know we'll be graduating Then probably going our separate way. But I don't want to separate." Ulrich held up a lottery ticket and said "If I win the lottery. We can move to the U.S. and live together." Yumi said "I like that idea." Jeremie shook his head and said "The odds of winning are slim to none." Odd said "You never know Ulrich could win." A week later it's graduation day. It's also the day the lottery number are drawn. So after graduation Ulrich got on Jeremie's computer. He looked up the numbers. To the groups delight the numbers matched Ulrich's. The group cheered and hugged one another.

Ulrich cashed in his winning ticket that is worth 2 million dollars. A month later Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Sango, Inuyasha, Cateline, Kilala, and Kiwi. Are happy to be together in the U.S. They are living in Louisville Kentucky, They live on a ranch with a big house. The friends even have horses. The couples of Odd and Sango, Inuyasha and Cateline, Ulrich and Yumi, and Jeremie and Aelita. Will eventually get married and have kids.

**The End!!!!**


End file.
